victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Birthweek Song
The Birthweek Song is the 4th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired April 25th, 2010. Click here to watch it. Plot Tori is having a hard time finding a present for Trina, since it's almost her "Birthweek". She tried getting suggestions from her friends, but their suggestions weren't good. She also tried to get Trina the shoes that she wanted, but turns out that Trina already bought them, on sale. So Andre suggested that she writes and performs a song for her on her birthweek. When the big day came, Tori sang You're The Reason. After performing the song, Trina asked where was her present, which made Tori furious and tell her the real gift. When Trina said that she failed in getting her a present, Tori gave her a flash drive of the song. The next day, Jade let Tori drink garbage coffee. Then Trina walks in and tells that she sold the song to her friend's uncle, who owns a record label, used the money to buy a hat (which she now considers as Tori's present), and gets to record the song professionally. Tori ended up being furious, and giving Trina the garbage coffee. While recording, the producers found out that Trina wasn't the real vocalist. Trina fixed the problem by calling Tori and Andre to go to the studio. While Tori was recording the song, the producer gets a call from his friend and, is later revealed that, he (Producer's friend) played the song for Beyonce. The producer said that she freaked out to the song and she wants her to record it professionally. So the producers quickly leave, leaving Tori, Andre and Trina at the recording studio, with the lights off. Subplot Robbie attempts to teach his inept grandmother how to use the internet. Stressed out with repeated calls from his grandmother, Robbie invites a friend to come to Mamaw's house that night, in which Cat accepts. ﻿ It turns out, that Mamaw openly dislikes Cat, especially her unnatural hair color. She also thinks that Robbie and Cat are dating. Upset with Cat, Mamaw introduces Robbie to Brenda, a shy girl who is apparently more Robbie's "style." At school the next day, Robbie does an enthusiastic report on Vaudeville (A parody of Farmville). While doing the report on his laptop, Mamaw requests a video chat. Mamaw asks Robbie how to get on the internet, even thoughshe was already on. Also, Mamaw notices that Robbie brought Rex to school. At Mamaw's apartment the next night, Robbie brings Cat again. Cat and Mamaw repeatedly argue, causing Robbie to burst with anger on the inside and cut the cord to his Mamaw's computer. Robbie then makes up a lie that the computer company cancled the internet so he and Cat don't have to go to Robbie's Mamaw's house. After that incident, Robbie and Cat quickly left Mamaw's apartment. Trivia *Absent: Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver. *It is revealed that Trina has always insisted that one day isn't enough of a celebration for her coming into the world, so she has a birth''week'' instead. *Mamaw, played by Renée Taylor, is a parody of Renée's previous role as Sylvia Fine on The Nanny, ''acting overbearing to Robbie and setting him up on a date, as her character Sylvia often did with her daughter Fran Fine. *'Ending Tagline:' "You failed." - Trina *Sylvia Fine's husband's name was Morty, very similar to Mamaw's husband's name, Maury. *When Robbie and Cat go to Mammaw's house, Rex doesn't come. It is stated by Mammaw that Robbie takes Rex everywhere. Robbie could have left Rex at home to avoid Mammaw annoying him or he could have driven to her house and left Rex in the car. *The recording studio is called "Schneider's Sound Factory", a reference to series creator Dan Schneider. *There is a small reference to iCarly, another series created by Dan Schneider. Tori asked Andre what ''chiz is, chiz being a word frequently used in iCarly. *It is revealed that Cat loves "baby golf." *Due to Beck being absent from this episode Jade makes only 3 minor appearances. *It is revealed that Cat has psychological problems, which have nothing to do with her red hair. *In this episode, there are a few references to the Disney Channel series Hannah Montana. The first one being when Robbie calls his Grandma Mamaw, which is what Miley & Jackson call their Grandma (played by Vicki Lawrence) on Hannah Montana. When Trina says "What has 2 thumbs and is already having a fantastic birthweek? This girl!" and when Andre says "What has 2 thumbs and knows how to help a friend write a song? This guy", it is similar to what Jackson said in one episode of Hannah Montana When Jackson said, "What has 2 thumbs and doesn't lose money? This guy" along with when he says, "What has 2 thumbs & plenty of great ideas? This guy". *Tori says "That's right, drink the garbage coffee" in a similar way Drake said "That's right, eat the chowder" in an episode of Drake & Josh. *Sikowitz doesn't appear in the episode. But appeared in the ending credits in a video on TheSlap. Quotes Jade: You people give me a rash. table Rex:'' out Rash, what kind of rash? '''Tori': Jade! Jade: Yeah? Tori What should I get Trina? Jade Talent. Sinjin: [Leaning on his hand and looking at Jade dreamily] Ahh, Jade is so pretty... Jade: 3, 2, 1... [Sinjin stands up and hurries away]. Tori: The song was your present! Trina: How much did it cost? Tori: The song didn't cost money! Trina: [mockingly] Then it's not a present! Mamaw: A girl doesn't dye her hair that color unless she has psychological problems. Cat: My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems! Cat: That's too bad! Mamaw: That's terrible! Robbie: Yeah, it's a tragedy. Bye, Mamaw! Let's go Cat. [Grabs Cat's hand as they run out the door] Mamaw: But Robbie! I made you a chicken! Robbie: Give it to Brenda! Cat: Bye! Jade: Hey, Vega! Tori! Tori: What? Jade: Try this coffee and tell me what it tastes like. [Hands the cup to Tori] Tori: Okay. [Drinks the coffee] Hazelnut? Jade: I don't know, I found it in the garbage. Tori: [Does a spit take]. Trina: Are you gonna finish that coffee? Tori: No, Jade found it in the -- You can have it. Trina: Thanks. [Trina blows her a kiss and walks away]. Tori: [talking to herself] That's right. Drink the garbage coffee. Jade: But the most surprising part of the play happened at the end, when the monster gauged out Priscilla's eyes, which for whatever reason, I found really funny. Questions? Sinjin: [raises his hand] I have two questions... Jade: Okay, no questions, great, I'm done. [Robbie checks his phone] 'Robbie: '''Oh! It's Mamaw. '''Rex: '[sarcastically] Who else would call you? Featured Songs *You're The Reason Gallery View Gallery for this episode here: http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:The_Birthweek_Song Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 104 Category:Episodes without Beck Category:Episodes about Cabbie Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Torina Category:Episodes about Cabbie Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes with guest stars 04